Erin
by Stolen Broken Soul
Summary: It's crazy. You can't possibly love someone you met at a market place. But Harry isn't so sure. when the new girl in town steels his heart, Harry is left with a dilema. Rated R for later chapters. Lemon chapter finally up.
1. Grocery shopping

AN/ This is my first HP fanfic, so I very excited. I'm pretty sure later chapters will have lemons, but there will be no such thing if I don't get reviews! Thank you and have a nice day :D

Disclaimer/ I don't own Harry, Ron, or Hermione. I own the rest.

Harry's feet pounded against the concrete to a rhythm only he coulde hear. His walk had a bounce in it that made more than a few girls stop and smile. Harry was flat out attractive. His blackish-brown hair was messy as always, giving him his boyish charm. But he was anything but a boy. His green eyes sparkled from beneathe his glasses, his lopsided grin plastered in place. 22 years had been kind to Harry. He wore muggle khakis, a white t-shirt, and a plaid button down shirt. His hands were jammed in his pockets. He was a nice sight to see, a 6 foot man of pure energy.

He rounded the corner to the bustle of the cities market area. People had set up stands outside of the local grocery. It was Sunday. Grocery day. Harry picked his way towards the center store, eager to return to his apartment to... well actually he was eager to get to his apartment because he had nothing better to do. Upon realizing this he let out a low sigh and slowed down a bit. He saw his friend, who happened to be a cashier, Julio.

Working hard to earn a buck I see. Harry slide up onto the counter, picking an apple from a nearby apple and biting into it.

Well we all can't get a job working at home. Maybe that explains you lack of social skills. And hey, you better pay for that! Julio gestured to the now half eaten apple.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, I think I'm gonna go see Ron and Hermione some time. I think life as newlyweds might be getting to them. Harry tilted his head in mock concern.

Julio grinned, remembering the other members of Hogwarts golden trio. I don't know which one will kill the other first.

Well they can kill each other another time, I'm still waiting for the juniors. Imagine little Hermiones with red hair. Harry slide off the counter and grabbed a basket. I'll be right back.

Turning to the nearest aisle, Harry began to pick and search for his required foods which included Cocoa Puffs, Spagehtti O's, and microwave pizzas. Harry lifted a box of Hamburger Helper off the shelf to read the side panel when her heard a voice beside him.

Rita sit down! Dominic no, put those back. Come on you guys, I'll give you candy, just please sit down! Dominic I said put those back! Rrrrr! Harry glanced over to see a women bent over a cart of four young children, no of which seemed to be minding.

Aye Papi, sit down! Maya get those out of your mouth! The girl stood up straight, revealing her face to Harry. She was tan with cinnamon eyes. Her hair was light brown and fell to her shoulders in a large amount of spiral curls. She wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a white tank top. Her white tennis shoes seemed to be in constant motion as she rocked back and forth on her heels in agitation. Harry lifted an eyebrow and strode over to her. Harry stood beside the cart. She looked at him, but before she could say anything he bent down and whispered to the children.

All at once they sat down and shut up. Each one of them smiling happily. The girl stared at Harry, her mouth open. I'm Harry Potter. Lovely group of kids you've got here. Are they yours? The girl shook her head, still in shock from their behavior.

No. No, I'm babysitting them. How'd you do that? Harry gave her a toothy grin and shrugged his shoulders. She shook her head again. I'm Erin. Harry shook her hand, admiring how soft her skin was.

I don't believe I've seen you around here. Harry raised his eyebrow at her, winning him a small smile.

I just moved in. My friends live around here. They said I should try and find an apartment nearby and the next thing I know I'm meeting strange men in market places that have more control over these children than me.

I'm not strange. Alarmingly charming, but never strange. Harry found the way her navel was visible between the hemline of her shirt and pants made it very hard to concentrate.

Well thank you, Harry. I hope to see you around. She smiled at him. Her smile made Harry's chest tighten and a strange warmth spread through his body. The children waved in unison as she pushed the cart away. Harry chuckled as he placed the box of Hamburger Helper he had been holding in his hand into his basket.

So what do you guys think? Should I continue on, or am I doomed to a life with no creative talent, seating people at the I.H.O.P?


	2. The festival of Starbucks

AN/ Well, I'm updating... BECAUSE I GOT A REVIEW! Thank you very much Shira! There is a God! But anyway, I'm sorry about the little square things. I think because I have it under html it won't show my qoutation thingys. But, if your willing to forgive anf forget, on with the story!

Disclaimer/ I don't own Harry, Ron, or Hermione.

Harry sat up bolt straight as his alarm clock went crazy on his bedside table. "I'm up, I'm up. Stupid piece of junk." Harry smacked at the top of it before yawning widely and crawling out of bed. He grabbed his glasses from the table and searched for the light switch.

Upon finding it, he continued to turn on his t.v., not fully awake enough to do anything productive. The news man came on the screen, smiling like he had just hit the jackpot. "Probably did too." Harry mumbled as he turned up the volume.

"In recent news, it appears there is going to be a festival for the next few days stretching from 23rd street down to Main!" The man continued to drone on about what a great idea it was for Harry and his family. Harry snorted, wishing to tell the news man he lived alone. Harry sighed though. It was a Monday. His least favorite day of the week. He could at least TRY to have some fun. Clicking the t.v. off, he went to go grab a shower.

Harry shivered as the wind seemed to pierce his jacket. The genius who made the festival musn't have watched the weather channel. Harry looked around to see other people seemed to feel the same way. Rides and game booths were at the street corners, with people selling goods along the sided of the street. Harry had actually been asked if he wanted to by a crown made of flowers. Did he look like a fairy princess?

Harry scanned the rows of booths, looking for someplace that sold something hot. His eyes landed near a corner, where there appeared to be no booths. Instead there was a small Starbucks Harry always passed on his was to the store. Deciding it was better than nothing, Harry made his way to the secluded area. He entered the dimly light store to see there were only about three other people there. Smiling and waving he made his way to the counter.

The woman behind it had her back to him, but Harry recognized her immediatly. "Wow, she does her own shopping AND has a job. Where do you get time to babysit?" Erin jumped and turned to face him. She looked at him a minute then smiled.

"Mr.Potter, you do your own shopping AND manage to stalk me half way across town. Impressive." Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, letting a few curls stick to her face from the moisture of all of the drink's steam. She wore a Starbucks uniform, but she still had the same cinnamon eyes. "Well, Mr.Potter, you can stand there all day or I can take your order"

"Why can't I stand here all day, no one else is in line." She gave him a look, letting him know he could either order now or stare at the back of her head the whole day. He ordered 2 mochas when she interuppted him.

"You can I have one mocha, I go on break in an hour." Grinning his lopsided grin, Harry waved and exited onto the streets. He was gonna make sure he was back in an hour. No matter how many princess wreaths he may be wearing.

Ta-Da! I know my chapters are short and don't really get a lot in, but that means lots of chapters, so please review cause if not I can't put up another chapter. I'm hoping the next one will be a cute little fluffy one, so please review.


	3. Wreathes of every color

AN/ Wow, 3 reviews! It's like Christmas... but better! I would really like to thank everybody who reviewed. Well, heres the next chapter!

Disclaimer/ I don't own Harry, Ron, or Hermione.

Harry arrived the next hour, hands behind his back. Trying his hardest to look innocent, Harry shuffled into the Starbucks. Erin spotted him fom behind the counter and beamed. She removed her apron and and slide out onto the customers side. "I wasn't sure if you were going to come back or not."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry eased his way towards a booth, making sure to keep his back from her.

"What are you hiding?" She leaned over his shoulder, but he backed up quickly.

"A suprise."

"A suprise?" She lifted one of her delicate eyebrows, sitting down in a booth, she motioned for Harry to follow. Grinning his trademark grin, Harry removed his hands from behind his back. He held around twenty wreaths of plastic flowers and sparkles, varying in color and design. The sunlight streamed in through the window, making the simple accesories look like priceless jewels. A look of suprise crossed her face before she smirked st Harry.

"You bought these for me?" Erin ran the pad of her thumb over one of the flowers.

"No, I originally thought they'd look better on me."

"Let me guess, they were too small for your big head." She picked up a wreathe and smiled softly. "Why'd you buy so many?"

"I didn't know which ones you'd like." A warmth spread across them, leaving the two in a surreal reality. Green eyes met brown and it seemed as if all was forgotten. Harry found his mouth dry and his palms sweaty. She was looking at him intently. He should say something smart or witty.

'_Yes, smart or witty_' he thought. But somehow he couldn't will his body to do what his mind said. The silence might have been uncomfortable, but thankfully Erin spoke.

"Well Mr.Potter, I actually think they are all beautiful." Harry's heart dropped into his stomach.

"You can call me Harry." Harry suddenly felt stupid for how dumb he must look. His face flushed as she let out a soft laugh.

"Well I still have half an hour before I have to go back. Mind accompanying me to the festival?" Harry felt his senses return and managed to crack a cocky grin.


	4. Death of a Friend, Bad Intentions

AN/ Well I know I said I wouldn't update until i got new reviews, but this chapter just had to be put up. Please review this one or I might lose faith :(

Disclaimer/ I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, etc.

Harry turned the key in his door. There was a satisfying click as Harry pushed his way inside his small apartment. Though it wasn't very big, it seemed higher class. Everything had a metal look to it, from the laptop on his table to the full window showing out over the city from the 49th floor. harry walked over and plopped onto his bed, smiling down at the teddy bear Erin had won and insisted he keep. she had said since she had asked him to come with her it was only right she win him something. Shaking his head slightly, Harry placed the bear on the top of his pillows.

There was a ringing noise as harry's caller-id blinked _Ronald and Hermione Weasely. _Harry picked up the receiver immediately. Hullo?

"Harry, its me, Hermione." Instantly Harry knew something was up. her voice was choked and he imagined she was crying.

"What is it?" He tried not to panic.

"Well, Ron was in the muggle car... and he _sniff_ he was trying to drive home and this man he hit him and... Oh Harry, Ron's dead!" The words were followed by an outburst of sobs on the other end. harry froze as a clammy feeling plunged in the pit of his stomach. everything came back to him in a flash. He, ron, and Hermione in the girls bathroom with the troll. Him and Ron finding the spiders in 3rd year. Ron and the brains as he fought with Voldermort. Ron beaming at him, Harry his best man, at Ron's own wedding.

Harry was silent as he hung up the phone. he went into the bathroom and was sick. Walking out, his mind was hazy. Tears streamed down his face as he stared hard at the blank tv screen. An empty feeling filled his stomach. He needed to get out. he needed to leave the house decorated in waving smiling pictures of the red headed boy.

Harry sat alone at the bar, letting the smoke surround and swallow him. Nothing felt real anymore. The blonde girls with fake chests and high heels squealing at old men with beards seemed so far away, though they were only an arms length out. Harry downed his drink. He felt his head begin to buzz when someone sat down next to him.

"You gonna order me a drink, or are you too heart broken to speak?" Her voice was undeniable. It was Ginny. Harry turned to stare at her. She was wearing a pair of tight leather pants with a red halter top that matched her lipstick. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was looking at him impatiently. He knew he shouldn't look at her the way he was but between losing one of his best friends and being buzzed, he didn't really care. She seemed to notice his wandering eyes. "You like what you see?" Harry just looked at her, letting her know what he wanted with his lips.


	5. Blind tp the Devil

AN/ Okay, here is chapter 5. I just read the little thing by my review place that said it might take 24 hrs for reviews to show. In that case I'll now begin the first, but hopefully not last, lemon chapter

Disclaimer/ I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny

He let his body slide from the bar stool as he pressed his lips to her. Ginny seemed surprised, then realizing he was drunk, quite content. She slipped her tounge into his mouth, dominating it all. He didn't protest at first, then pushed her tounge back and slid his own into hers. Harry ran his hands up and down her back. "Lets go dancing." she breathed after pulling away from their kiss. Harry nodded and stood on wobbly legs.

They arrived at a dance club not far from Harry's apartment. Loud music blasted from the speakers and people rubbed against one another on the dance floor. Harry was blinded by the flashing lights. Ginny dragged him onto the floor and began to grind into Harry's erection. He let out a deep groan and let his head fall back, rubbing her breasts with his hands. Ginny turned around and Harry saw the fire in her eyes. She hiked her leg up on his hip and began her assault on his bottom lip. Harry grabbed her butt and squeezed, desperate to feel more of her. Ginny laughed at his dazed yet horny look. He knew what he wanted, he just didn't know why. Well Ginny would show him why.

They arrived at Harry's apartment around 2 or 3 in the morning. Ginny shoved him roughly onto his bed, climbing onto to straddle his hips. She began to unbutton his shirt when she felt him twitch beneath her legs. She grinned and reached down to stroke him through his pants. Harry bucked up as if trying to enter her with all of his clothes on. This delighted Ginny into a quick laugh.

"Calm down cowboy, you can ride me all night long." Harry was slightly distracted by the pressure on the front of his pants, but still could understand her words. They made him buck harder.

Ginny let out an airy moan as Harry felt a slight wetness near his crotch. She was getting excited too. If it was possible, Harry got harder. Tired of waiting, Harry tore of his shirt, exposing his chest and abdomen. Ginny was estatic and began to nip at his dark nipples, making them hard. Harry felt a sudden need to dominate and flipped Ginny onto her back. She didn't seem to like submission, but didn't protest as her tore of her halter top and trailed kisses down to her stomach. Reaching up, he took one breast in each hand, kneading it gently. Ginny let out a small cry and arched her back.

Still wearing his pants, Harry removed Ginny's. He saw her little red thong, soaked in desire. Smiling woozily, Harry hooked his thumbs over the sides and pulled down. He placed kisses on the mass of orange curls that lay there, hearing her heavy breathing.. He began to nip at her inner thighs then slowly entered her with his tounge. She tried to close her legs, but Harry held them firm with his hands, stretching her legs out so he could play with her. He slowly shagged her with his tounge, pulling it out and pushing it in. He tasted her and let out another deep moan. Then he replaced his hands with his elbows and used his fingers to make her weak. First one, then two, then three. With his other hand he used his thumb to rub her sensitive nub. She was close to cumming. Harry stopped and pulled away, ready to take off his own pants.

Ginny saw this and instantly sat up, pulling him down beside her. He used the beds frame as support as she lowered herself down to have her own fun. She removed his pants and saw him straining against his boxers.

"You want it hard Harry?" Her voice dripped with desire as she pulled he wand from her discarded pants. "_Restraino_!" Ropes bound around Harry's wrists, tying each of them to the bed fame poles on either side of his head. She did the same with his feet. She ripped his boxers off, not caring if they were his lucky pair or not. Anything he had been wearing tonight would be lucky in her eyes.

She turned and sat on him with her back facing him. She placed him in between her folds, but wouldn't let him enter. Instead she began to rub herself up and down his shaft, enjoying his frustrated grunts and jerky upward humps. He was still tied up. She then slide back so her heat rested above his naval. She reached down and cupped his balls, making sure he knew who was in charge. She massaged them as she began to stroke him with her other hand, making sure he was as hard as could be.

When she felt he would soon explode she turned and faced him. Her voice was low and deep. "Say you want me to fuck you into hard and long." Harry could only manage to shake his head eagerly. She smiled. If he hadn't been drunk he might have seen the way she looked like a devil with that smile.

She poised herself above him, waiting to torture him more. Harry wouldn't take it and jerked his hips upward and entered her whole. There was no maiden barrier. She had done this before. Between the alcohol and the pleasure, Harry didn't notice.

She rocked her hips back and forth, making it slow and painful for him. Through his hazy mind, Harry formed a plan to end his torture. "Take the pant ropes off pant so I can reach up pant and touch you." Ginny seemed to think it was a good enough reason and grabbed her wand. As soon as the ropes where off the tables turned. Harry grabbed her hips and flipped her on bottom. She squealed, but Harry ignored her. He pulled out and plunged into her hard, making her pant and sweat like he was. He grabbed the side of the bed for leverage as **he** fucked **her** long and hard. He felt himself swell inside her as her walls clamped down on him. He milked her dry before shooting his load into her depths. She muttered a contraceptive spell as Harry passed out on the bed next to her.


End file.
